Reign of Darkness
by BentheWraith
Summary: The Reign of Darkness has begun. Harry and the other wizards must battle for the future of the world. But can Harry save him from the primal evil in himself?
1. Sacrifice of Lucius

The Reign of Darkness

Summary: Not AU, may appear so but isn't. Dark magic, angst, torture, these are the stories of the people who witnessed the rise and fall of the Reign of Darkness. These are the chronicles from the capture of Azkaban to the victory of the Boa, the Resistance leader.

Characters: HP, DM, NM, CF, HG, LV, TRSr, MG, BW, LM, AL, BL, RL, SS, Slughorn, MM, FF, LE (LB), CC.

Warnings: Rape, graphic sex/torture, gore, prison abuse, slashrape (male raping another male), death, mentions of necrophilia

The Death of Lucius

The sun rose over the dark castle of Azkaban Prison; a rare sight for those that get to see it, especially when it rises this far north. However, its ironic also that the darkness is growing ever closer to taking the island and all he could do is wait for it to come to finish him off. Ironic though that the light has so much power over the dark and yet the dark has inevitably won the war. 'And the light prided itself for being so self-righteous' Lucius thought with a slight chuckle. The light was over, and those that claimed they were light, were just as sadistic, just as vindictive and cruel as the Death Eaters for which they loathe so much.

Perhaps however it is the Dark's greatest weakness, the light. Next to him he could hear the screams of a recently captured Death Eater begging for mercy that would never come. The guards here at Azkaban were ruthless and sadistic. There were rumors that the guards had made a man 'disappear', or in layman's terms, they killed him where no one could see them. It was a Death Eater by the name of Antonius Rookwood. It was no big surprise, he was by far the biggest spy in the deposed Ministry of Magic, and it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if some leftover Auror now a member of the Resistance had decided he wasn't worth the time to keep or feed him.

The Resistance was an organization formed as a response to the destruction of the Ministry after the Dark Lord's second rising. The Resistance consisted of families that fought against the Dark Lord, including the Bones (whatever remained of them), the McKinnons (the same), the Longbottoms, and any miscellaneous Order of the Phoenix members leftover after the battle for Bristol, which eventually became known as the Massacre of Bristol. The Resistance pledged to bring an end to the dark side as they so called it. Lucius scoffed at this. Although the Resistance claimed they were the Light forces, they were anything but light. They were both the same fighting in some proverbial war of good and evil in which the victor had long since been declared. The Dark Reign began. It is well known that the areas of the Resistance lived in just as much fear of the organization that those in the Serpentine Kingdom lived in.

Beyond the fact that they had the same laws virtually, the people in the Resistance were just the same as the Death Eaters they held in Azkaban. They were just as sadistic, just as cruel, and just as ruthless. The various methods of extracting information employed by the Resistance are and were not limited to pins being placed underneath the fingernails, and another form of muggle torture that he doubted heavily until the Resistance guards decided to implement it on him; it consisted of a pipe dripping water onto his face. At first he found the form of torture almost comical until a day later when he felt his mind begin to break. This method ended up becoming more effective than the physical forms of torture because the psychological effects were mild and once the torture ended the people had the ability to recover. They begged and pleaded, finally spilling their hearts out about the Dark Lord's plans. They would then be questioned under veritaserum. If they told the truth, they were taken back to their cells, if they didn't, the information would be forcibly extracted and the Death Eater would be executed. It was quite amazing the levels of sadism people develop during war. But then again, he did the same exact thing, and would do the same exact thing if he had the chance.

He had a feeling that today would be the unfortunate day that he would pay the price for his actions, and for his son's failures. Both the Resistance and the Dark Forces had reasons for killing him, one for his son's betrayal or better a lack of will towards the Dark Lord, and the Resistance simply hated him enough to kill him. Of course, he wondered if the Boa would do it. It was a very interesting choice of a monicker for the unknown person to go by, especially when the Dark Lord is a parselmouth and the very epitome of a snake.

It had spread like wildflower that a mysterious agent of the Resistance, known only as the Boa, had infiltrated and captured a senior lieutenant in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces. No one knew the background of this Boa, and it puzzled him who it could be. Some say that the serpent he embodies is a Boa, he tends to surround his prey and suffocate it before eating it, and others believe he's more akin to a viper. Whatever the so-called mystery behind this Boa was, he remembered the screams of Crabbe when those nails went in. Crabbe had been given the cell next to him, allowing himself, and the rest of the prison's west wing, to hear his howls of pain. It took several days and Crabbe had shown more strength than Lucius had thought the man had. They took him away.

Days later, Crabbe returned a broken man. Whatever they did to him since the last time he had seen the man it had clearly worked. From the mumblings he heard coming from the man's cell he could reasonably say the man was no longer of any value to the Dark Lord. The man's mind had been irreparably broken to the point that there was no semblance of the man he once knew. The poor man was debating with himself the nature of socks and whether they would support the lord of the ants or the lord of foot fungus. A sad fate to fall to one of his most cherished friends from school, well, one of the most easily manipulated friends from school. In some ways he pitied Crabbe, and other ways he felt totally apathetic towards him. After all, the so-called Butcherer of Bristol can't be shown that much courtesy or sympathy, even from his friends.

He wondered when the rumored attack that was to come was supposed to happen. Supposedly, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had found a weakness in the Resistance's naval blockade of the island, and was planning a massive attack on the prison which also served as the headquarters for the Resistance's navy. From his window however he could see that the navy was, gone? He could see a few masts in the horizon, but they were all sailing away. He would have heard if there was an attack or not from the explosions of shells, ships, the firing from deck guns, and the other miscellaneous sounds that are generally heard during large naval engagements even from his cell and this dreadful prison. He had heard them for nearly a fortnight during the Dark Lord's last attempt to take Azkaban.

That battle had actually begun in a skirmish between the Resistance navy and a Dolohovian cruiser passing through the Narata pass towards Iceland. Iceland was the capital of the Resistance, and all Rebel forces had eventually made a run for the beleaguered nation to aide in its defense. When the Resistance drove the Dark Forces under command of Dolohov from the island they made it their rallying point for what the Resistance hoped would soon be a counter offensive.

So why was the fleet sailing off? And why was the prison suddenly so quiet. He ran to the cell door and peered out the small window, just wondering if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was attacking. After a loud explosion signifying the fall of one of the Castle's walls, he knew, the Resistance had abandoned the prison rather than stay and fight leaving the prisoners free to escape, and effectively saving their fleets.

He was surprised as suddenly there was rushing everywhere as Aurors who he thought had disappeared ran towards the flotilla of Death Eaters and began fighting each other. Amongst the fighting, Aurors were silencing the other Death Eaters trapped in cells, trying in desperation to prevent as many of You-Know-Who's forces from returning to his service. Crabbe had by this point began debating whether toe-fungus knew the Cruciatus Curse or not, and whether the ant lord had prepared a counter measure to ensure the toe lord's demise. A sort of sick humor he guessed for such a tragedy, as Death Eaters and MPs were collectively slaughtered by each other. The last thing he remembered was his cell being opened before a stunning spell hit him.

He regained consciousness realizing he was no longer in the dark prison fortress of Azkaban. He realized he was lying on his back and was on a hard rock, signifying that he was in You-Know-Who's prison of Dasvidiya, a few miles outside Wizarding Moscow. The cold air only reinforced that belief. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked, and despaired, to see the cold cruel red eyes of the Dark Lord staring down at him in utmost contempt. He knew why too. He had failed to secure the prophecy and so therefore was no longer in the Dark Lord's favored. The Dark Lord's eyes only held promise of pain and torture to which he had already become immune to from the constant torture at the hands of the MPs. But the man then snorted and left, Goyle entering the cell following the wake of his master's departure.

He recognized the strong, calloused hands of Goyle picking him up and dragging him into another room marked the "Interrogation Room". In reality it was the torture and rape room, where Goyle got to satisfy some sick misplaced sexual feelings. So he expected to go in and be raped, probably end up having Goyle's trademark brand of "Belongs to Goyle" on his left peck. It was Goyle's weird "possessive of bitch" sort of thing. However, he wondered whether Goyle was really going to torture him, rape him, or tell him why the Dark Lord has it out for him. Well, he already knew but it could give him a few minutes of relative peace before being raped by one of his most easily manipulated friends, and that was always welcome.

As he was contemplating what he was going to say while Goyle was chaining him up and stripping him bare. He wondered if Goyle was into that weird dominatrix shit that the muggles invented and are so fond of. It was not to his stead that he found himself wearing the clothings of the submissive. He was quite shocked that Goyle actually dressed him up in that stuff, seeing as mere minutes before he had only thought of it. He also wondered if the Dark Lord was going to return and see Goyle do it. And as sure as the sun rises, the Dark Lord strutted right through the door. Lucius passively thought that there might be some seer in him. Unfortunately, he did not foresee the events that were about to unfold. The Dark Lord, not Goyle, was about to forcibly take him. A chill ran down his spine at that thought. "Oh good God!" he said the information dawning ever so horribly on him.

The Dark Lord gleamed at his most prized possession with hunger and dominance. He wanted the Malfoy patriarch to beg for his life. The Dark Lord advanced on his prey slowly stripping his clothes and walking up towards the Malfoy patriarch. Lucius gulped at the horrid realization. Outside the door, the world heard his screams as the Dark Lord took him in the most primal ways known to man.

A few minutes after the Dark Lord left Lucius the one person Lucius had been hoping never walked through the door decided to invite herself in. She had blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin: the dominatrix known as Lilian Evans, Harry Potter's mother. She looked just like her younger sister. He would know, for he was married to her. She was really Lilian Black, and was known quite well for her sadism. In fact, she had even managed to make Antonin Dolohov out to be a pleasant torturer. He closed his eyes knowing the imminent pain that he would soon be afflicted with.

She had lived after the attack solely for the fact that she had some succubis ancestry in her, and that it had activated itself to save her and her son. The boy was probably now an incubus, but it would be really recently that it took control, probably seventeen or eighteen. Approximately one year ago. With the succubus gene activated in her, she was forced to feed thereby enabling a very large sexual libido, one with which to rival his bisexual son's.

She stared at him with some sort of a bad-schoolgirl look which just screamed out imminent torture. And of course she also had this look of lust in her eyes as well, partly stemming from the fact that he was still sweaty from the Dark Lord's raping him. He was also still mostly nude. But he did not like to be stared at like by some succubus nor did he appreciate being dressed in such scandalous clothing. He was a domineering man, and this just drove him crazy. She advanced towards him with a predatory look in her eyes. Within a blink of an eye he felt eye-watering pain as she dragged her sharpened nails down his torso. He choked back on a cry as she repeated the patterns over and over again in a vain attempt to get him to scream for mercy. He briefly wondered why James had a wife like this before reminding himself this side of her didn't come out until after that particular night, sparing his cousin such a vile sex life.

The thought was shaken out of his head as she shifted her attentions to other more sensitive regions of his body. He choked back another sob as he felt her fingers slip into another area of his body, putting tremendous pressure on the prostate and causing him to scream in pain as she made a cut there, and from the painful tear that she made there, he would say it was an "L" shaped cut. His eyes watered as his torturer laughed merrily. She left the room after that, coming back a minute later. She was dressed in this peppy school uniform which just screamed "I'm a sweet, nice, snobbishly rich school girl". It was sick humor, for the girl was anything but sweet.

She was a demon, and her bloodlust would go on for eternity. She was a succubus, and she lived off of pain, and sex. Harry was the same, an incubus, he knew since he met the boy in Diagon Alley. After all, the boy appeared way too innocent than he truly was. The gene had most likely activated in the same way Lily's did, to save him. Of course, incubuses and succubus's always have had blonde hair, so it is possible that Harry's hair would turn blonde once the demon in him fully matured…of course! Since the incubus gene had activated, once the boy reached maturity his physical appearance would have changed making him an entirely different looking person. He could stage his own death and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would by into it. The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die was still alive. He had faked his death. He was the Boa, and like the Dark Lord, was a parselmouth.

He had to hand it to the boy; he was definitely, no matter what anyone said otherwise, a Slytherin. Such tact and resourcefulness to make the Wizarding World believe he's dead while he poses as someone else is quite on his own level. Of course, he wasn't in the most fortunate of spots to do something such as what the boy did but he could dream.

He was disrupted by his thoughts as he was released from the shackles. She had this wicked look on her face that screamed he was about to get fucked royally. He was knocked to the ground and stunned, only allowing minimal movement, enough perhaps to give in to the succubi's magic. He knew that once the succubus began to have sex with him, that she would release the spell and he would be quite compliant with her demands. He surrendered to her temptation and felt himself take her. He looked up at her face and saw the gleam of the succubis's eyes as the demon relieved herself itself on him. He had no control over his body, and all he could do was watch as the succubus just kept taking energy from him. As he climaxed he felt weaker, the cuts stung much worse than he could have imagined, and the pain that the woman had put him through intensified threefold. He was in agony, and he didn't even have the strength to scream.

The seductress had her way with him. The last thing he saw before he passed into oblivion was her smirking at him.

He regained consciousness a few hours later still heavily drained from the encounter. He was drenched in blood and he strongly believed that he was covered in it from head to toe. He groggily opened his eyes wishing the nightmare would end now, but when he turned his head to look at the light, he realized it wasn't quite over. Standing there in the doorway of the cell was a smirking Antonin Dolohov. He realized he wasn't on the last leg on his life quite yet. He wondered what he would do. There actually wasn't quite much Dolohov could do to him that would cause him any more pain without killing him, and he strongly suspected that the Death Eaters were ordered not to kill him with fear of death.

Dolohov smiled widely as he cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. The Cruciatus Curse, combined with the after affects of the succubus's attack, drove him to the brink of insanity. He really wished that the Dark Lord would finally just kill him, ending his misery. However, that would not be the case. Voldemort was far too sadistic in nature to allow him a quick, easy death. Antonin Dolohov also was known to get off on the screams of the ones he was torturing. He also knew however that Dolohov was deep down inside a masochist. There are still rumors going around from three years ago saying that Dolohov had several trysts with the succubus that had just taken him a few short hours ago.

As Dolohov finally climaxed from his little sadistic torture session, he left the room to find other things to do. Lucius stood there feeling even dirtier. Antonin Dolohov had just orgasmed on him; he had just been madly tortured by a succubus, and the Dark Lord raping him out of revenge. After that he couldn't tell what was much worse. It was a little weird, thinking that these are the last days of his life and it felt like it had been the last years of his life. Then of course, the MPs weren't much better, but at least they did keep their dicks in their pants. They did have something against sexual torture for which the Death Eaters had every inclination towards doing. Not that he didn't have any weird sexual preferences either; he had some fascination with having sex with the people he killed.

It had been awhile before anyone else had visited him. The person to visit him came in the form of the former Hogwarts Potions teacher, Severus Snape. His friend looked on him with deep sadness, and then began his torture session, telling him all the while how he hated doing this to him. Lucius knew of course however, that Snape had once been a spy for Dumbledore and the so-called Order of the Roasted Turkey, a name made up by one of the guards at Azkaban Prison shortly after the collapse of the Ministry. He remembered that the Boa was supposedly visiting the prison that day. So the comment could have been said by him. It was clear that Harry did not particularly like Dumbledore after the incident of four years ago, when the Ministry came under attack and Voldemort had been found out.

Snape also confirmed the story of Harry's growing use of the Forbidden Arts. After all, he did get to witness first hand the torture of Bellatrix Lestrange, and although the curse didn't go off according to the boy's plan, it did signify the downfall of the boy's innocence. When he had heard from Draco's last visit shortly before Hogwarts had come under attack, the boy had willingly performed a curse that he knew was bad, knew was going to cause pain, and knew that it could cause death, and yet he had performed the curse anyways. According to Snape, the boy didn't have much regret towards it either. It just illustrated another example of how similar Tom Riddle, Jr. and Harry Potter were.

Snape left a few minutes later, sick of torturing his best friend, both physically and mentally. As he left, Lucius decided to sit down and wait for the next torture session. He was still covered in his blood and he really thought about giving into the fatigue that blood loss prevented. But something inside him told him to stay conscious, and opening his cold grey eyes after closing them for a minute, a figure stood in his cell. The man had ruby lips, vampiric skin, cold green eyes, and pale blonde hair. As the man smiled, he could tell the man had fangs. But being a veela, he could tell the creature was not a vampire, leaving only one other magical creature: an incubus. The appearance clicked with the appearance the Boy-Who-Lived had.

He shivered in fear as the boy approached. Incubus's were known for their sadism, and were far more powerful than their succubus sisters. The veela tried to use charms to sedate the creature, but to no avail. The creature's eyes only shown with more lust and the power of the incubus increased. He was frightened of what the boy had become. He doubted even Voldemort could kill him with the amount of lust that would be instilled into him by the boy. He shook with fear as the creature continued to approach. He smirked, then said in a whisper "a fair trade, your life for your son's. Rumors have it that he found a nice little succubus to occupy his time with. However, not the same succubus that touched you all over. I hope it made you bleed? It did didn't it?" Lucius could see the expression on the boy's face; he knew. Incubus's could pick up body language quite well, so it's no surprise the boy could feel his fear and dread.

He was also sure that the creature was going to have sex with him. And that did cause him great fear, for incubus's were far more sadistic in bed.

Across the hall the Dark Lord sat completely unaware of the events unfolding in the other room, thinking that Lucius had given in to the pain. The succubus next to him smiled in glee looking like a child with tons of candy. Voicing his opinions, she answered with "my beautiful little incubus is having a treat". Not knowing the implications of that, he dismissed it as a matter of opinion. As the meeting progressed and Lucius had once again fallen silent, realization began to dawn on the Dark Lord. He left the room and raced towards Lucius's cell only to find Lucius even weaker than after Snape's attack.

The incubus had done quite a number on him. The succubus had followed him down the hall to see her son's work, and from the expression on her face, he could tell she was quite pleased. Signaling the guards to take him to the main hall, he left to get ready. The Death Eaters would get really excited, and so, once he was finished with the preparations, left to join the herd of Death Eaters. They were about to find out what the incubus had done. He knew, Lucius had been marked with little lightning bolt cuts all over his body and one huge one running down his stomach.

As he entered the hall, the Death Eaters bowed. As Voldemort gave his speech, unawares to him or anyone else, from the second floor, the Boa, aka Harry Potter, watched with an emotionless expression. He hadn't meant for him to hurt Lucius, but the blood, all of the sex, it drove him crazy. He could feel the sexual impulses stirring in the Death Eaters wanting to fuck him so badly. It made him moan as already he began to feast. But it was disrupted by an avada kedavra speeding straight towards the object of their sexual impulses. Looking at the source, he saw a blonde boy, at least 19 years old, apparate away. He smiled; Draco had ended his father's suffering. With a sharp crack, the boy disappeared as well.

**Okay, so please review and tell me how that was. It was a little darker than I intended it to be, and I wasn't really wanting to put Lucius through all of that. It will be addressed in the third chapter. My plan for the second chapter is just to give some more background information about what went on in this chapter from Harry's perspective. The third will actually address the relationship between Harry and Draco. No, they are not lovers. Both Harry and Cho have renewed their relationship with the other. And Draco has a succubus to occupy his time. Harry does look a lot like Draco, primarily because they are related on both sides of Harry's family, and the incubus gene made him turn blonde. A lot of James's features have disappeared. He looks more like a Jesse McCartney than Draco Malfoy. Also, as for the sexual things, I do think I went a little bit overboard with the rape. But I did want to chronicle the miseries that Lucius suffered. I also wanted to establish a difference between the MPs and the Death Eaters. I wanted to portray the MPs as being sadistic and cruel, as a result of mental side affect of being stuck in a cold dark prison that screamed death, despair, and misery. I wanted to say that the necrophilia had developed after he joined the Dark Lord, however, it just wasted the story. **

**Anyways, please review. If it sucks, don't just say it sucks…I'm quite emo. Sugar coat it. Be polite, you can privately email me or you can just criticize the parts you think made it suck.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review.**


	2. Reunion of the Order

Due to the lack of a previous disclaimer on the last chapter, I am putting one here. I do not own Harry Potter. Chapters 1 of my story, as well as all future chapters including this one, are the changes I have made to the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter really belongs to J.K.R.

Thank You.

Chapter 2: The Trials of El Order of la Phoenix

Wind swept through the damaged, ramshackle village, tearing pieces of roof off the abandoned buildings and blowing ajar doors closed. In the far distance, wolves could be heard crying, and the very aura of the very nearly empty town screamed death and despair. Far away, an unfamiliar sound to this dark, lonely night could be heard coming towards the village with the cadence of a horse at full gallop. The horse came onto a road that led to the center square of the village, with empty shops such as Zonkos and the very nearly empty Three Broomsticks Tavern. A female no less than nineteen years old stepped off the horse and entered one of the abandoned buildings looking for anything that could give her a clue as to the whereabouts of the Order.

She had not been absent from the Order when the three day Battle of Bristol had taken place. Her mother had been of poor health for quite awhile and was forced to go to Bath to take care of her. She had planned on meeting back with the Order a few days after her mother's death however, once the battle ended and the news got around that the Order had been destroyed, she realized that she no longer had any contact with the Order. A few bodies had been found indicating that the Order had indeed been present during the battle; however, it was unlikely that all were dead. They were supposed to scatter like dirt in the wind, and then later reorganize once the eye of the Dark Lord turned away from the Order. However, she has yet to encounter a single one of them.

She later had heard that Andrew Crabbe, the man responsible for the Bristol Massacre, was captured in a raid by a group of mercenaries fighting against the Dark Lord. At first she had believed that this was the Order of the Pheonix, however, when the man was relocated to Azkaban, a prison thought long abandoned and condemned by the Order, it became known that this was a new Resistance. This resistance was led by men and women desperate to end the Dark Lord's Reign of Terror. At first the Ministry even denounced the Resistance, but once the Battle of London took place, three weeks later, there was no ministry, and the Aurors, representatives, and ministers of the deposed magical government joined in the once denounced organization. They also had decided not to play it the Order's way and quickly became a force of incomprehensible evil to rival that of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The so-called Boa, the head honcho of the Resistance, was nothing more than a figurehead of evil similar to that of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

The one thing both these monsters had was power. Sure the Dark Lord knows of the Boa and his Resistance, but he as of yet did not know the identity of the opposing Serpent. Supposedly, it was another parselmouth, but the only other parselmouth born during this time was dead, 'or it would be better if he were,' she thought to herself. The Boa was an incubus, one of worst creatures to ever be encountered. She spends hours before going to sleep warding her home against the creature, knowing that one day it could strike, but she also knew there was little she could do other than to run if an incubus decided to come to her.

Incubus's were not nice creatures, and getting in the way of one is just about as dangerous as Fred and George's catchy business slogan screaming out "Worried about You-Know-Who, don't be, worry about You-Know-Poo, the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation." She still could not believe the stupidity of the Weasley twins. Sure they got away with such classy slogans for a while, but when they found their bodies at the ruins of Bristol, it was clear that the Dark Lord tolerated it only to torture them to death later. Some say the Dark Lord made them lose their minds before he killed them, however, the fact that they had already lost their minds since they were born seems to be overlooked by everyone but her.

But really, the fact that her friend had turned into an incubus had horrified her, and horrified many others. Well, at least those who knew the kid had turned into an incubus were horrified. She laughed at all of the attention the paper gave: absolutely not a word. Ironic that the paper learned to keep its mouth shut when it had such a good story. Harry would have wanted people to know, so that such evil at his hands could have been avoided. Instead, she watched as her best friend sunk lower and lower, and the beast took more and more control. They said that it had become so powerful because Harry was fighting integration with it, that it would have calmed the beast, making it easier to control. The fact was, you couldn't control an incubus, and they hated being controlled. Control was a form of dominance, and to them, was something they did not give up. Had Harry integrated with the beast sooner, it would probably have been a lot less evil, but still it would have been evil. She had seen how incubus's disliked being chained, it was their worst fear, and they would become horrible. She was still frightened of the day as she watched what was left of her once best friend thrashing around in a cage, chained to the walls as the beast tried to break free. The boy's fangs were bared; his eyes possessed a luminescent glow to them, glowing in the dark. It was the incubus in its most primal form, and creatures feared to even think of preying on it while in this form.

Madame Pomfrey had thought she had been able to save Harry or whatever was left of him. She thought that the creature had some semblance of Harry that could restrain the beast as Lupin was restrained by his own humanity. But the creature had been faking it. The Harry she knew was dead. Some things are just destined to work out that way. Her friend had later faked his death and had turned into the sexual predator the creature was, disappearing into the crowds, feeding on the innocent and guilty alike. The most disturbing fact was, unlike vampires, veela, and werewolves alike, there was absolutely no stopping an incubus, her friend could feed and not be stopped.

She shuddered as the building creaked as snow began to fall. It would be winter tomorrow, and she hoped that she could find the Order by Christmas. She had spent so much time looking. She had been able to find those willing to oppose both the Dark Lord and the Resistance, but they were afraid, and would do anything about it until the Order had made a move. It was why she was remotivated to find them, so that the world was not condemned to the darkness. She walked into a room on the other side of the hall, where two ne'er-do-wells were planning something. She recognized the ne'er-do-wells as Montague and Derrick, two Slytherin students a few years ahead of her. They failed to recognize her which was just as well, as she wished desperately not to reveal herself, or to be revealed for that matter.

She entered the room which had previously been stripped bear; it had been used by the Death Eaters as a place to torture victims. She could still smell the pine-sol which marked that it had been cleaned down, the blood had been removed and the sheets, most likely discolored permanently, where removed. She then left and entered a previously occupied room, which smelled of scented fragrance, someone had stayed here the night before. The door had been ajar, which meant that whoever it was had left. Just as she thought that, a tabby cat crawed out from under the bed, and as the woman turned to head back towards the door, the cat turned into a woman, and fired a stunner. As the unsuspecting woman dropped to the ground, she turned around just enough to see the face of the attacker. The ever watchful eyes of her former Head of House stared into her, and a faint fire in her eyes revealed that she was recognized. Contact with the Order had been reestablished.

A few hours passed and she came conscious, to find herself in a house in the mountains. Snow was falling on the cliffs and the sound of a fire crackling provided the necessary warmth for her. It was a beautiful scene, and it looked like it was remote, for which it probably was. She saw clothes on the nightstand next to her and was quick to change, not even bothering to take a shower, which from the looks of it, someone had cleaned her themselves. She opened the door to come face to face with another familiar face, one to which she was not expecting, Draco Malfoy.

She swallowed hard before asking what he was doing here, wondering why the Death Eater was here. Malfoy smirked at her then said in the most charming voice she had ever heard him use, "who said I was a Death Eater?" The question was as charming as it was an implied dismissal that he was a Death Eater.

She looked down out of embarrassment before rationalization hit her. "You helped the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts! Dumbledore is dead because of you!" Unresolved fury rose in her as she remembered the night that Hogwarts came under attack by Voldemort. She hated the blonde xanthochroid as much as she hated the beast that had taken over her best friend. She lunged at the unsuspecting blonde man, bringing him to the floor. She repeatedly hit the man as she gave in to the feelings she could no longer control. Everything that she ever kept to herself, the feelings, the emptiness, the anger, came out in the form of physical punishment against one of the foulest kids she went to school with.

The boy did nothing to fight back, in fact, every time she hit him, he turned his cheek and allowed the other to be hit also. The boy apparently did not mind being the punching bag for the girl, and she vented all her rage into the boy. After about twelve hits, she felt herself being pulled off by someone she also recognized, it was Professor Flitwick, a friendly face she had not seen in a long time. Her rage vented and familiar faces all filing into the room; she relaxed and once again joined the world of sleep.

She woke up again to find her knuckles bloodied and bruised, and to find several them in pain. She realized that she had attacked the Malfoy boy out of vengeance, only then realizing that he was not the one that killed Dumbledore. It was Snape, Snape killed Dumbledore because Draco could not kill him. Snape stabbed the Order of the Phoenix in the back, and he would pay the consequences.

She sat up in the bed only to see the boy she had previously attacked sleeping in a chair next to her. She looked over to the boy and found blood on him: it looked like he had been attacked. The boy was shirtless and covered in blood. At first it looked like she had attacked him, except there were other markings on him, in places she hadn't touched. There were abrasions running down his chest, from his right peck to just passing left of the navel. Branded into him was a message: from your loving succubus.

She felt a hand touch her, and she screamed, causing the hand to disappear and the figure to go out the window into the mountains draped in snow. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the familiar burn of the creature. It wasn't Harry, but she definitely knew it was of the same species, it was the succubus that attacked Draco Malfoy who had just come conscious after her scream, and had felt the stinging sensation of the cold icy wind blowing on his chest. He looked over to see the girl watch a feminine figure flee through the mountain wilderness drenched in snow, but knew that he could do nothing about the succubus that just attacked her. It was Harry's sister; Lily was pregnant when Voldemort attacked James and Lily Potter. But neither she nor the rest of the Wizarding World save a few knew of it; and those that did never breathed a word of it.

The Order filed into the room to see Draco bloodied and in pain, and to see Hermione Granger in shock and fear. The window to the left of her was broken, and there were bloodied footprints running from Draco to the window, and possibly the succubus's blood dripped into the snow as it fled into the mountains. Minerva went to Hermione as Madame Pomfrey went to Draco to heal his injuries. Hermione stared at her frightened and confused, and all she could do was to put her hands on the girl and bring her to a seat near the fire.

No words were said for a few minutes as Hermione began to cry into her former Head of House's shoulder, feelings of sorrow gripping her as she flashed through the past few months and two years in her mind, from the destruction of the Ministry, the demonization of Harry Potter, the forming of equally evil Resistance, and the painful and long search for the remnants of the Order. As her tears dried up, she began to recount her story to Minerva, fresh tears welling up as she did.

Minerva simply smiled at the girl that she had so much in common with. She was in awe of how much the bookish girl had evolved into the woman she saw today. But she was sad that she had to grow up this quickly, she was only nineteen, but she talked and acted like she was in her thirties, and had the wisdom, charisma, and maturity of a woman in her forties. She grabbed the martini sitting next to her and took a sip before addressing the woman next to her.

"A very interesting story, Miss Granger. Indeed, you have truly proven yourself to be a Gryffindor. I regret that we have lost contact with you however, our efforts were needed elsewhere. There are still other Order members missing that were not taken at the Battle of Bristol, and there have been no reports of any loss of life at the Battle of London and the resulting massacre there. If you wish to know what happened at that battle, you can speak to Mr. Creevey, who has finally grown away from that bloody 'I take a photo of everything' stage and started making photographs of what really matters. He is working on a collection of photographs concerning the Reign of Darkness, and has some of the most vivid images to date. I believe that Mr. Creevey is strong enough to recount the story one more time, at least to a friend of Harry Potter," Minerva finally finished her spiel and reverie of her and got down to mentioning Harry Potter. At this Hermione cringed. She was no longer friends with a monster and would refuse to ever be friends with it. She even commented on this.

"Mr. Potter has no control over what that beast in him does. I pray that whoever is above us will help Mr. Potter, and I do believe that one day, Mr. Potter will be freed from the incubus monster that has taken over him. Do not concern yourself with Harry Hermione, one day he will be freed and the mons…" Minerva was interrupted by a rush in the office by the aforementioned Colin Creevey, with an excited look on his face. In his hand was the Daily Prophet, which had, after the war, became the official newspaper of the Wizarding Underground, an unbiased paper detailing the events of the war and all of the minor and major factions involved.

**ISLE OF SKYE INVADED**

**Reports indicate that the large Resistance fleet headed by Resistance Naval Officer Percy Weasley landed a large battalion of British marines on the Isle of Skye, in between Ireland and Britain just five hours ago. The Isle of Skye has served the purpose of transporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's men Britain into Ireland, which has been fighting the Dark Lord since the Ministry fell. Ireland has yet to completely succumb to the Dark Lord's forces, and several Resistance battalions are expected to land in Northern Ireland in the coming days.**

**Fighting on the Isle of Skye has been quite fierce the past five hours since the invasion, and progress has been made. Already, Resistance troops have captured over forty percent of the island, and locals are already taking up arms and joining the Resistance. **

**Furthermore, more reports indicate mass atrocities committed by the Dark Lord and his forces, ranging from genocide of local muggles, to rape and torture. The Rape of Skye, as it has been affectionately referred to by Resistance leaders at the Iceland command center, has prompted new legislation in the dealings with future Death Eaters. More crimes are to be charged against the Dark Lord, charges including genocide and crimes against humanity. For this reason, the Resistance council has approved moves that would call for an immediate questioning of Death Eaters, and an immediate execution once all useful information is extracted.**

"**The Death Eaters would be forced to testify under veritaserum, all the plans of the Dark Lord, to which they will then be executed" said Resistance leader, The Boa, who for the sake of anonymity has yet to reveal who he truly is other than to the Council. With forces on the Isle of Skye, and the Dark Lord reeling from the Battle of the Swiss Alps and the Invasion of the Isle of Skye, this just might be the turning point of the war.**

**Special Correspondent,**

**Rita Skeeter**

The Order of the Phoenix stood in shock as Colin read the paper excitedly to the rest of the Order. He jumped up and down as he revealed that some of the photos were his from two hours ago, and that the paper would be released in another hour. The Order shook their heads and turned away from the excited eighteen year old and looked towards Minerva. She was stone white with anger and a sense of loss there as well. "What is wrong, Professor? That's good news, right?" Even though the Resistance was just as cruel and just as dark as the Death Eaters themselves, they were still allies, and so therefore the soon to be liberated Isle of Skye should be great news.

"It is not that it isn't great news, the problem is that the head Death Eater in charge of the Isle of Skye is my son-in-law," said Minerva quietly so that the rest of the Order would not hear that but Hermione could.

"I'm sorry, Professor. That's not all is it?" Hermione then asked.

"He was in charge of the London offensive, and was the general that stormed into the building and took over the Ministry. He executed many of the Ministers, including a dear friend of mine. I am sad that he has to meet such a fate, but I am glad also that he is to die, and that in turn makes me sadder. To wish death on anyone is hard, to wish death on a family member, it's not only harder, but also much more painful" responded Minerva who had been reduced to tears.

"What happened at the Battle of Bristol?" Hermione then asked trying to draw away the elder woman from the pain that the loss of her brother-in-law would do, despite his allegiances and beliefs. She also really wanted to know, knowing that she would not break into tears about this, because this concerned her, and she wanted to know all of those that died.

"Not much the papers didn't already cover… I was there, Hermione, I watched as Fred and George were tortured. They were covering our retreatand I looked back and there they were, on the ground at the hands of the Dark Lord and Alecto. I could have stopped Tom, but I could not. I left them there to die, I saw young Mr. Weasley run towards Voldemort screaming curses at him. The next thing he knew, he was running right into the killing curse. Remus Lupin also died at the battle, along with Shacklebolt" Minerva looked incredibly sad, but she shed no tears.

She parted ways a few minutes later to go speak to the overly excited Colin. She did not need to speak to Colin once she entered the black room. She saw the faces and the images of the London Massacre intombed in almost every photo, developed or not. She cried as she saw school gyms filled with children lifeless on the ground. One child even had a cross held in her hands, and she realized that no one had prayed for her. No one had accompanied her spirit to heaven. She recited the Lord's prayer in honor of the little girl, and Psalms 23 followed one minute later.

She left the room and returned to the bed she had been given, to see Malfoy there changing. Malfoy apparently had the bunk next to her. She smiled a weak smile and climbed up, she almost got onto the top when a familiar drawling voice said "hey, mudblood, that's mine" she glared daggers at him only to see him faintly smiling back, and realized, it was a joke, an attempt to normalize the situation that both knew could no longer be normalized. Both climbed, and after a few minutes, several others joined. A few minutes later, Hermione fell asleep for the third time that day.


End file.
